


В темноте.

by Joseff



Category: Actor RPF, Zemfira (Musician) RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, Dark, Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joseff/pseuds/Joseff
Summary: Потеряв всё, избавившись от всех прежних страхов и ценностей, Рената стала бояться только одного - темноты. В которой нет ничего и никого, а главное - любимой певицы. Земфире придется делать непростой выбор: попытаться вернуть отношения или же пойти своей дорогой, оставив любимую женщину и почти девять совместных лет.





	1. 1

**раз, два, три**

— Первое ноября, Юна. Сегодня первое ноября… — Негромкий женский голос нарушил тишину полупустой комнаты.

Чувствуя, как от затылка вниз, к пояснице, проходит волна мурашек из-за ненужного воспоминания, режиссёр заставила себя думать о другом. О снеге, например, выпавшем ночью. Или о воронах, облепивших старый тополь, ветхий-ветхий и мрачный. Такой, как она любит. Кошка, свернувшаяся калачиком на коленях у Ренаты, что-то промурчала и совсем легонько выпустила коготки, цепляясь за шерстяную ткань длинной чёрной кофты с запахом.

Яркие осенние краски потускнели крайне быстро: ещё в начале недели Литвинова любовалась из окна на яркую красно-жёлто-оранжевую листву, стальную гладь воды — окна её палаты или комнаты, как называл медперсонал, выходили как раз на речку. В другое время Рената сто раз бы подумала, но… Когда она здесь оказалась, вид из окна беспокоил её меньше всего.

— Вечером пойдём гулять по первому снегу, это же прекрасно, кисундра, да? Как ты думаешь?

Юна, судя по выражению чёрно-белой пятнистой мордочки, была не слишком довольна — холодная, замёрзшая вода в виде снега её не интересовала. Рената, проведя по шелковистой, гладкой шёрстке животного, снова посмотрела в окно. Монотонность пейзажа её совсем не угнетала, не расстраивала. Так же как и обстановка в комнате — главное, что был включён свет. Всё остальное не имело значения. От прежней жизни у Ренаты сохранилась любовь к режиссуре и сочинительству, но… Дальше любви ничего не шло. Что-либо писать она не могла совершенно, слова не шли, в голове словно опускался какой-то заслон, и карандаш, сломанный в дрожащих пальцах пополам, принимался как будто сам выводить линии.

Рисование было отдушиной вот уже три месяца. Поначалу, правда, от этого увлечения было только хуже — Рената начинала рисовать любимую женщину, Земфиру. И заканчивалось это плачевно каждый раз: новой истерикой, ступором или очередным приступом. Врачи своевременно решили эту проблему, забрав всё: книги, бумагу, карандаши, оставив только жёсткий распорядок дня.

**моё счастье, не умри**

В него входил полноценный сон, общение с доктором, милейшим Карлом Карловичем, лекарства и прогулки — сама ходить Рената не могла, пользовалась креслом-каталкой. Но невозможность самостоятельно передвигаться её печалила не так сильно, как вечно дрожащие руки. Удержать неполную чашку она ещё могла, но вот более мелкие или острые предметы — не получалось. К этому режиссёр отнеслась философски и, кажется, не переживала. Будущее ей виделось в мрачных чёрных тонах, и какая ей была разница, в каком физическом состоянии приближать это самое будущее?

Зеркал в палате и вообще во всём здании не было. Но Литвинова, даже не видя своего отражения, могла описать свою внешность до мелочей — новые морщины возле глаз, глубокая складка на лбу, седина, не спрятанная умелыми руками парикмахера, минус десять килограммов и, как следствие, болезненная худоба, потухший взгляд, спрятанный за стёклами очков, какие-то чужие руки без яркого лака на ногтях, белые кисти рук с зеленовато-синей сеточкой выпирающих вен и неаккуратными ниточками-следами от порезов, болтающаяся одежда.

Рената, откровенно говоря, и сама не подозревала, что на ней так скажется разрыв с Земфирой. Она всегда не вполне серьёзно говорила, что умрёт без любимой женщины, и, получается, была права — даже слишком.

О том, знает ли Земфира, где она находится, Рената не думала. Внутри что-то умерло. Разбилось в тот момент, когда стало понятно: между ними всё кончено. Ссора, переросшая все мыслимые пределы, сломала как минимум две жизни.

— Скоро зима. Ты любишь зиму, Юна?

<tab>Но кошка, разумеется, не ответила хозяйке. Да и не могла этого сделать, потому что была животным, неспособным говорить на человеческом языке. И ещё потому, что её в этой комнате не было. Рената придумала подругу-кошку сама и могла подолгу вести с ней беседы, гладить, чесать за ухом, слушать тихое, но согревающее, уютное мурлыканье.

**три, четыре, пять**

— Я — очень. Любила… И Зе — тоже. Теперь не люблю, ведь будет темно. А ты знаешь, что я не могу… Умираю, когда темно.

Мысли о когда-то самом близком человеке почти не ранили, сказывалось действие лекарств и мощной терапии в целом. О своих близких — Уле, матери, Наташе, Свете и остальных — Рената думала каждый день. Думала, но звонила только матери. Алиса знала, где её дочь и что с ней происходит. Для остальных же была объявлена официальная версия: отпуск на одном из островов Тихого океана. Контакты, увы, не по доброй воле, Ренате пришлось оборвать — слишком сильным был нервный срыв, работать она совершенно не могла. Теперь каждый день для Литвиновой был особенным, скупым на события, монотонным, как шум дождя, например, но теперь получалось острее чувствовать каждую мелочь.

Рената, вглядываясь в белое поле под окном, вздрогнула и зажмурилась, затем снова открыла глаза. В каком угодно состоянии она не могла не узнать фигурку в чёрном пальто. Однако радости не последовало, только страх — едва-едва отозвался внутри и затих под натиском неестественного спокойствия.

**я иду тебя искать**

Похоже, Земфира всё-таки обо всём узнала… Подъехав вплотную к окну, Литвинова очень пожалела, что не может дотянуться до ручки и открыть его. Вместо этого, вздохнув, приложила ладонь к холодному стеклу, отдавая ему своё заканчивающееся тепло. Внизу что-то произошло, и с тополя разом с диким карканьем поднялась чёрная стая птиц. Когда Рената посмотрела вниз, во двор, незнакомки в чёрном уже не было. Юны тоже не было.

_Осталась только темнота, подбирающаяся всё сильнее со всех сторон._


	2. 2

_**Этот день для меня, как агония,** _   
_**И тоска по тебе не сравнится с бетонной стеной.** _

Земфира долго ходила кругами вокруг телефона, не замечая количества выкуренных сигарет. Сегодня у неё был свободный день — вчера на репетиции они неплохо поработали, и было решено отдохнуть друг от друга и от музыки. Сама певица считала, что они готовы к этой части тура — восемь ноябрьских концертов с вполне нормальным графиком должны были пройти не совсем уж провально. Единственное, что не давало жить спокойно и делать вид, что всё хорошо, — ссора с Ренатой. Точнее, сама ссора уже успела частично забыться и сгладиться, а тревожило отсутствие Литвиновой. Полная тишина, как будто не придумало ещё человечество телефонов, интернета и прочих средств связи. Дома Ренаты тоже не было. Всё это наводило на множество странных мыслей.

Земфира не могла набраться смелости и позвонить Литвиновой-старшей, подозревая, что пожилая женщина ничего ей не расскажет, а пошлёт куда подальше. Но самое главное, Рамазанова не была уверена в том, что это всё — возобновление отношений — ей действительно нужно.

«Ну же, давай, тряпка. Набери номер и позвони. Может, её вообще дома нет. И вообще, тебе сколько лет, Рамазанова? Тридцать семь, большая уже выросла. Так не трусь и звони давай». — Дав себе мысленного «пинка», Земфира уселась на подлокотник кресла и набрала номер Алисы Михайловны. Волнение было ужасным — так не волновалась она уже давно, наверное, сравнить можно было со знакомством с родителями. Наконец-то, спустя пять гудков, в динамике раздался женский голос.

— Да. Я вас слушаю.

— Алиса Михайловна, здравствуйте!

— Здравствуй, Земфира.

— Где Рената? Скажите, пожалуйста… Вы не можете не знать, верно?

— Долго же ты собиралась с духом мне позвонить. Ноябрь на дворе, а с моей дочерью вы не общаетесь с августа.

Рамазанова просто сопела в трубку, не зная, что сказать. Да, она была виновата, да, она натворила глупостей, но… В свои тридцать семь певица умела принимать свои ошибки, исправлять их и делать выводы. После очередной ссоры, затянувшейся, она не нуждалась в нотациях. Только в помощи.

— У меня был тур, я не могла его отменить при всём желании. Рената сама бы не одобрила такое, вы же понимаете.

— Да, в шоу-бизнесе нравы далеки от гуманных. Можешь не оправдываться, я всё прекрасно понимаю.

— Скажите просто, где Рената и как я могу с ней связаться. И я больше вас не побеспокою.

— Это не телефонный разговор, девочка.

— Ну хотя бы намекните. У неё всё нормально? Она исчезла со всех радаров и всё… Даже подруги ничего не знают. Я переживаю.

— Нет, у неё не всё нормально.

— Я подъеду? Пожалуйста, мне это очень нужно. Вопрос жизни и смерти.

— Разумеется. Минут через сорок я тебя жду. Успеешь?

— Да, конечно… Спасибо вам, Алиса Михайловна! Вы…

— Благодарить потом будешь. — Женщина, усмехнувшись, сбросила вызов.

Она, как ни странно, после случившегося не обвиняла ни в чём Земфиру: так совпало. Роковое стечение обстоятельств, ничего более. Может, потому что видела, насколько сильно эта своенравная женщина любит её дочь и эта любовь невозможно взаимна, а может, потому что понимала — вернуть к жизни Ренату сможет только любовь.

Земфира, с силой сжав телефон в руке, сползла вниз по стене. До неё только стало доходить, что на самом деле случилось и насколько теперь её жизнь изменится.

«Молодец, Рамазанова. Пять баллов… Только ты можешь натворить такой пиздец и по-прежнему думать, что в ссоре виновата Рената. Мда… Ебучий тур ещё. Я даже к ней поехать не могу… Кто мне не позволит? Захочу и поеду. Хотя Алиса вроде прониклась ситуацией, надо ей всё объяснить и… Стоп. А если Литвинова не захочет меня видеть? Так. Надо сначала выяснить, где она там… Странно это всё. Очень странно. Наташа и Света нихера не в курсе. Они же очень близкие подруги… Даже киндер не знает ничего. Всё очень плохо. И виновата в этом я. Заебись». — С такими мыслями Земфира поднялась с пола, убрала трубку телефона на базу и стала собираться. Конечно, от студии до дома Алисы Михайловны было не очень далеко, но пробки, как всегда, могли бы всё испортить.

_**Этот день для меня, как агония,** _   
_**И тоска по тебе не сравнится даже с тобой.** _   
_**Я вырву всё, что написано,** _   
_**И лето станет южной тёплой зимой.** _

Мать Ренаты встретила Земфиру весьма любезно, провела на кухню и только после того, как перед женщиной оказалась чашка чая с молоком, начала беседу.

— Я человек прямой, иногда — даже слишком. Ты это знаешь, девочка. Поэтому расскажу всё как есть. Извини, щадить твои чувства не буду. И не потому, что я к тебе как-то плохо отношусь, а потому, что раз ты хочешь знать правду, ты должна её знать.

— Что случилось? Не тяните, пожалуйста… Что-то плохое? — Последние слова прозвучали совсем тихо.

— В какой-то степени ты виновата в том, какой стала моя дочь. Но говорю сразу — я тебя не виню. В тот вечер вы поссорились. Не мне тебе напоминать, Земфира. Верно?

— Да.

— Ты ушла, хлопнув дверью. Наговорила гадостей, оставила Ренату разбираться со всем этим дерьмом в одиночестве. А дальше произошла цепочка крайне неприятных событий — выбило пробки, а в коридоре от хлопнувшей двери с креплений сорвалось и разбилось зеркало.

— Вы так это всё описываете… — Земфира поёжилась.

— Я была в квартире у Ренаты. Она осталась сидеть там, где ты её оставила, — на полу на кухне. Я нашла дочь забившейся в пространство между холодильником и кухонной тумбой. Как она туда влезла, я не знаю. Видимо, стресс был настолько мощным, что она… Понимаешь, я не психиатр, но кое-какие знания есть. Состояние было полуанабиотическое. Она отключилась от реальности, её ничего не волновало, кроме того, что ушла ты, всё твердила, что она виновата и что она плохая. Каким-то чудом позвонила мне, я, разумеется, приехала… Вызвала знакомого доктора из частной клиники — такое доверить обычной «скорой» было невозможно. Случился судорожный припадок — проще говоря, приступ эпилепсии, как говорят коллеги — неясного генеза. А потом… Потом я увезла Ренату подальше от травмирующих событий из её квартиры. Она уже три месяца находится в клинике неврозов, за ней присматривают хорошие специалисты.

— Господи, я не знала… Не думала, что она примет всё так близко к сердцу.

— Ещё маленькая деталь: она тебе звонила. Да? А ты не брала трубку. Сначала сбрасывала, а потом и вовсе отключила. Если бы ты написала ей сообщение или взяла себе труд поговорить с ней, то, возможно, всего этого бы и не было.

— Как она сейчас? С ней можно поговорить?

— Рената прикована к инвалидному креслу. Опять же, непонятно, почему она в одно мгновение перестала ходить — просто однажды утром не смогла подняться с постели сама. Также она больше не может писать, рисовать, вышивать… Той Ренаты, которую ты любила, на данном этапе нет. Подумай, нужно ли тебе это всё.

Земфира, пытаясь осознать и принять новости, крутила в руках чашку с остывшим чаем. Казалось, что это всё дурной сон, не больше. Но, увы, это была реальность. Совсем не глянцевая, не гламурная и не красивая. Изнанка отношений двух более чем непростых людей.

— Вы думаете, что я законченная эгоистка и думаю только о себе? Нет, это не так. Я… Люблю её. Какой бы она ни была. Вопрос теперь в том, нужна ли я ей.

— Ты действительно готова принять её такую? От тебя потребуется очень много сил, очень много, девочка.

— В этом виновата я, исправлять тоже мне. По крайней мере, попытаться… Вернуть её.

— Не думаю, что к срыву привела ссора. Всё накопилось: весной не стало Алексея, она это так и не приняла… Плюс проблемы в театре, с Улей. Сама вспомни. А ваше выяснение отношений стало последней каплей. Увы, моя дочь, несмотря на внешнюю стойкость, очень хрупкий человек.

— Господи, какая я идиотка… Рената была права. Я думала, что вы после этого меня ненавидите и разговаривать не станете… — Певица потёрла лицо руками, после чего задумчиво посмотрела на сидящую напротив женщину. Отношения у них складывались непросто, но когда Алиса Михайловна наконец-то приняла её, с души как будто свалился камень.

— От моей ненависти к тебе ничего не изменится. Наоборот, будет только хуже. Есть цель — поставить Ренату на ноги. И если ты сможешь в этом помочь, я буду только рада. Да и… Как я могу винить во всём тебя, если ты для моей дочери чуть больше, чем всё?

— Она так говорила?

— Да. Так, ты немного посиди, я пойду и позвоню лечащему врачу Ренаты. Нужно же договориться о встрече. Последний раз спрашиваю, ты не передумала?

— Нет. Я хочу её увидеть, — тихо, но твёрдо отозвалась Земфира. Теперь паники почти не было, осталась лишь решимость во что бы то ни стало исправить то, что они натворили.


	3. Chapter 3

_Никогда не води меня в чёртов дом моей памяти, странствующей изгоем._  
_В общем прошлом, измученном и седом, дышит сад между Небугом и Агоем,_  
_дышит лестница, в судороге перил обессиленно бьющая свод чердачный._  
_Кто позволил тебе у меня внутри всё опять до боли переиначить?_  
_Никогда не трогай костра, камней, ни июньской воды, ни вина, ни женщин._  
_Это всё оставлено было мне — пыль времён и глубоководный жемчуг,_  
_было спрятано в книгах и сундуках, под заветным словом, холщовой тканью._  
_Что ты знаешь о том, как звенят века, если вдруг касаешься их руками?_  
_Колокольчик, чернёное серебро, лунный лик в покое оконной рамы и осколок,_  
_ложащийся под ребро — твоим именем, неисцелимым шрамом._  
_Говоришь, но веришь словам с трудом. Не умею любить? Начинай сначала._

_Никогда не води меня в чёртов дом, где однажды вовремя промолчала._  
_© Кот Басё_

Рената, разложив по постели уже готовых журавликов, старательно пыталась сложить нового. Руки не слушались, это раздражало, но упорства ей было не занимать. Получалось медленно, не совсем идеально, но получалось. И это наполняло душу женщины неподдельной гордостью. Ещё бы, она всё-таки создавала что-то своё, пусть немного детское — поделки из бумаги, но её это радовало и отвлекало. Дарило надежду.

Притчу о тысяче бумажных журавликов Рената знала с самого детства, а вот складывать их никогда не умела. Недавно на одной из прогулок ей в руки сунула бумажную птичку худая-худая рыжеволосая девушка и что-то пробормотала. Ответить ничего Рената не успела — незнакомку увела медсестра. А она осталась сидеть и рассматривать чудной подарок, стараясь не уронить и не помять. Журавлик был красивым, из светло-голубой бумаги, с идеальными крыльями и красивой шеей.

С небольшим трудом режиссёр всё же узнала, кто эта девушка — не все медсёстры в клинике отличались молчаливостью, — и буквально сегодняшним днём случился обратный обмен. Рената отдала своего журавлика той самой девушке во время прогулки. И снова у них не получилось поговорить, на этот раз из-за начавшегося дождя. Но имя незнакомки Литвинова уже знала — на куртке было вышито, совсем как у ребёнка: «Тата».

— Мы уже встречались, я это точно знаю, — себе под нос пробормотала Рената, старательно сгибая очередной лист желтоватой тонкой бумаги.

Она думала о несчастной рыжеволосой девушке, выглядевшей совсем ребёнком. Как она оказалась в клинике, женщина не знала, но понимала: не от хорошей жизни оказываются в клинике неврозов под строгим наблюдением врачей. Любопытства до чужих проблем у Ренаты не было, скорее, жалость — ей понравилась девушка с журавликом, и если бы появилась возможность, она бы обязательно с ней познакомилась.

Несмотря на позднее время, спать ей совершенно не хотелось, она знала, что у неё есть ещё минут десять до прихода медсестры. Дальше ей придётся спать или хотя бы делать вид. Каждый час в палате или комнате появлялся кто-нибудь из медработников, а в шесть утра начинался обход лечащего врача. Словом, совершенно не спать Ренате не давали, а она не спорила, понимая собственную зависимость и необходимость в послушании.

Несмотря на собственный мрачный настрой, ей хотелось покинуть стены клиники и начать жить уже по-настоящему.

* * * 

_В сгущающейся вокруг темноте забрезжил свет — едва-едва. Земфира, ступая по чему-то скользкому, протянула руку вперёд и неуверенно направилась вперёд. Тоннель закончился так быстро, что певица чуть не рухнула, запнувшись о порог простой, бедно обставленной комнаты. В углу стояла ржавая панцирная кровать с полосатым матрасом в разводах, а у окна сидела в инвалидном кресле худая светловолосая женщина. Одета она была в чёрное, на коленях держала чёрно-белую пятнистую кошку. А ещё почему-то повсюду были раскиданы скомканные листы бумаги. Шарики лежали везде — на полу, на подоконнике, на постели, в обшарпанной лакированной тумбочке с оторванной дверцей._

_— Рената?_

_— Да, это я. Зачем пришла?_

_— Но… Я думала… — Земфира опешила, рефлекторно хватаясь за дверной косяк._

_— Смотри, во что ты меня превратила! Я — никто! Ты лишила меня карьеры, личной жизни, всего… Довольна?! Этим ты отплатила за мою любовь, поддержку? Ненавижу!_

_Земфира зажала уши ладонями, чтобы не слышать этой обличительной, правдивой до последней точки речи. Литвинова была права. Во всём. Сон, кошмарный, ужасный, пугающе реалистичный, никак не желал заканчиваться._

_— Ты — чудовище! Ты не умеешь любить, Земфира! Не умела никогда. Только использовать, ломать, переделывать под себя, использовать. А когда надоедает — отправляешь людей на свалку. Всё, к чему ты прикасаешься, рушится!_

Проснулась Земфира от собственного крика и ощущения, что её что-то опутывает — чёрное и страшное. Махнув пару раз руками, она поняла, что испугалась пальто — им она накрылась, уснув на диванчике в студии. Но мятая, тёплая вещь всё-таки не грела.

«Твою мать… Дурацкий сон. Спятить можно. Такими темпами я скоро окажусь в соседней палате с Ренатой. Ха… Она когда-то смеялась, что мы парочка психов, и если окажемся в жёлтом домике, то вдвоём. Мда… Который час? О, уже пять. Можно вставать. В семь выезжаю за Алисой. И чё так холодно?» — Рамазанова, понемногу стряхивая с себя остатки дурного сна, села на диване и осмотрелась. Студия, такая родная и привычная, сейчас отчего-то раздражала. Безумно хотелось кофе. Обжигающего, горячего, несладкого — чтобы согреться и проснуться. А заодно запить неприятный, какой-то лекарственный привкус во рту, взявшийся из ниоткуда — ничего такого она не пила.

После чашки кофе и сигареты Земфира вернулась обратно на диван и, свернувшись калачиком, мысленно поставила себе диагноз «приговорена». В том, что до сих пор любит, она практически не сомневалась всё это время, вчерашний разговор с Алисой только укрепил её в мысли, что, пожалуй, сильнее, чем сейчас, она Ренату никогда не любила и вряд ли в обозримом будущем полюбит сильнее. И всю эту беспокойную ночь с кошмаром в финальном аккорде она сквозь полудрёму и всё тот же несчастный кошмар транслировала в никуда, в космос свою любовь. Любовь, о которой боялась говорить, но очень много пела. Мучительную, сильную, не зависящую от внешних факторов, абсолютную и страшную в своей разрушительности, нежную, трепетную и бережную. Неизлечимую. Очень надеясь, что Рената, несмотря ни на что, её чувствует.

 

* * *   
  


Уже в машине, по дороге в клинику, между Алисой Михайловной и Земфирой состоялся короткий, но важный разговор.

— Сразу после того, как ты ушла, ну, после нашего разговора, я всё сообщила Ульяне. Ей нужно знать, что происходит. — Алиса нахмурилась, доставая из сумки телефон.

— А она не знала?

— Нет.

— Не думаю, правда, что Рената одобрит… Что дочь увидит её в таком состоянии.

— Общение с Улей на данный момент пойдёт только на пользу, я спрашивала Карла Карловича… Он посоветовал как можно больше положительных эмоций, но, опять же, без перегибов.

— Да, излишняя радость тоже ни к чему.

— Ты так волнуешься?

— Неужели заметно? — Земфира усмехнулась, коротко глянув на сидящую рядом.

— Слишком сильно сжала руль, костяшки побелели. Уверена, Рената будет рада тебе. Мы с ней об этом разговаривали не так давно. Может, неделю назад. И упоминание о тебе ей никак не навредило — это отличный знак. Тем более, времени прошло достаточно.

— Три месяца… Господи, три месяца. Столько времени упущено, — сокрушённо произнесла певица, отчасти радуясь случившемуся впереди затору. Так у неё появлялось чуть больше времени на то, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

— Всё своевременно, Земфира. Перестань терзаться. Скорее всего, месяц или два назад тебя бы просто не пустили к ней. А так… Всё более-менее улучшилось, вам необходимо поговорить.

— Да, необходимо. Правда… Я вообще не представляю, как буду всё успевать — у меня же тур… Знаете, сейчас моя профессия меня скорее бесит. Не объяснишь же людям, что у меня проблемы… Билеты раскупили уже давно, ждут.

— Ни в коем случае не надо ничего отменять. Много концертов?

— Восемь. Но они так плотно расставлены… Через день.

— Ну, девочка, восемь — это не тридцать. Так что не накручивай себя раньше времени.

— Хорошо, не буду. — Земфира неуверенно улыбнулась и снова устремила всё своё внимание на дорогу. Чтобы не молчать, задала вопрос, который её, откровенно говоря, мучал со вчерашнего дня. — Расскажите, что за клиника… Как там вообще?

Алиса начала описывать заведение, которое почему-то виделось Земфире скорее как тюрьма или «психушка» советского образца, с палатами без дверей, кроватями, привинченными к полу, и перловке на каждый из приёмов пищи.

Но по словам Литвиновой-старшей выходило, что Рената жила уже много недель в приличном месте — на берегу реки, среди соснового парка и красивых аллей. У клиники даже имелся свой мини-таксопарк, крытая парковка и, что немаловажно, отличная охрана — от журналистов в том числе.

— Не обижайтесь на меня, но финансовую сторону вопроса я хотела бы взять на себя. Как бы это ужасно ни звучало, но пока работы у Ренаты нет, и я… В общем, не спорьте, хорошо?

— Хорошо. Но предлагаю поступить разумно — поделить траты пополам. В конце концов, я не отдаю последнее, Земфира.

— И… Я бы хотела ещё сказать. Когда её можно будет забрать домой, я заберу её к… нам. К себе.

— Разумеется. Она сама не захочет, чтобы я устроилась её сиделкой. — Алиса отчего-то рассмеялась. — Рената ненавидит, когда её достают заботой, а я в этом, каюсь, большой профессионал. Ты к этому подходишь гораздо разумнее.

Рамазановой в этот момент ужасно захотелось провалиться под землю или раствориться — похвала, как она считала, была совсем незаслуженной.

 

— Алиса Михайловна, вы можете навестить Ренату. Сейчас как раз свободное время, она в своей палате. Заодно подготовите её к гостье. Если будет против, то… — Профессор Вульф, лечащий врач Ренаты, развёл руками. Они сидели в его уютном кабинете всего пять минут, а Земфире начало казаться, что этот человек знает про неё всё и даже больше. Уютная внешность, седина, клетчатые брюки и очки в роговой оправе никак не вязались с цепким холодным взглядом, который каждый раз пробирал до мурашек.

— То, разумеется, я сообщу вам об этом, — с достоинством произнесла пожилая женщина и вышла из кабинета Карла Карловича.

— Земфира, да вы расслабьтесь. Ждёте обвинений? — Прочитав во взгляде женщины положительный ответ, доктор рассмеялся. — Помилуйте, никто ни в чём не виноват. Человек по природе свой хрупок, часто требуется «ремонт». Поверьте мне, старому еврею, случаются вещи гораздо страшнее ссор и нервных срывов — и даже в них никто не виноват.

— Давайте перейдём к делу, Карл Карлович. Вы же хотели со мной о чём-то поговорить?

— К делу так к делу. Первое, что хотел бы сказать — если ваше появление спровоцирует приступ, то сами понимаете, я буду вынужден более вас не пускать.

— Совсем?

— Полгода, может быть, меньше, может быть, больше. Кто знает. Человеческий мозг — крайне хрупкая, сложная и неизученная вещь. Сколько времени потребуется на восстановление, никто не может сказать точно, мы можем примерно сориентировать больных и их родственников во временных рамках, но не более.

— Ясно. Может, нужны какие-то препараты, витамины там, вещи?

— Рената Муратовна обеспечена всем, что ей необходимо. Вы поймите, пожалуйста, что я поступаю так не из вредности и не намекаю вам на дополнительную плату. Каждый новый приступ ухудшает её состояние, как моральное, так и физическое. Это страшно, особенно когда случается такое у молодой, сорокалетней женщины, творческой и талантливой.

— Конечно, я всё понимаю. Надеюсь, что такого не случится. Можно вопрос? Рената… Она… сошла с ума? — Слова дались тяжело, в какое-то мгновение Земфире захотелось ударить себя по губам за такое.

Карл Карлович поправил очки, зачем-то подёргал себя за мочку уха и, сложив перед собой пухлые ручки, начал объяснять.

— Вы не владеете ситуацией в полной мере, вам простительно задавать такие вопросы. Строго говоря, у вашей, э-э-м, приятельницы невроз. Это, строго говоря, общее название групп психических расстройств, хочу заметить, что расстройства носят обратимый характер.

— Обратимый? То есть она сможет вернуться к нормальной жизни?

— Да, при условии, что ситуация не повторится. В случае Ренаты было множество факторов, они накладывались один на другой, стресс усиливался, конфликт с вами и внутренний конфликт, если можно так сказать, стал вишенкой на торте. Обстоятельства, вызвавшие сильнейшую психическую травму, длительное эмоциональное перенапряжение привели к тому, что мы имеем сейчас.

— Вы сказали, что ситуация не должна повторяться. А что именно? Ссора? Но…

— Как я полагаю, триггером — пусковым механизмом — стало разбитое стекло и темнота. Вам, если вы, конечно, будете находиться рядом с Ренатой, было бы не лишним постараться этого избегать.

— И всё? Так просто?

— Это не так просто, как кажется. Разобьёте чашку — приступ, выбьет пробки или наступит ночь, а вы не включите свет — приступ, въедете на машине в тоннель — приступ. Конечно, я вам этого не гарантирую, но такое может случиться. Рената получает хорошую терапию антидепрессантами и транквилизаторами, также, когда речь пойдёт о выписке домой, курс нужно будет продолжить… Но от таких внезапных обострений никто не застрахован, вы понимаете?

— Конечно.

— Ситуация сейчас двоякая — вы можете обнулить все наши достижения одним своим появлением, а можете поставить Ренату на ноги, что в прямом, что в переносном смысле.

— Скажите, доктор, а могу я… Оставить ей телефон? Чтобы звонить, разговаривать, общаться. У неё же нет, как я поняла?

— Нет, но давайте пока не будем забегать вперёд. Для начала навестите её, а уже после встречи подумаем. Но идея хорошая, могу сказать точно.

— А как скоро Ренату можно будет забрать домой, вы тоже не знаете?

— Увы, сказать точно не могу. Однако можно предположить, что когда Рената Муратовна сможет передвигаться самостоятельно, ей можно будет отправляться домой. Если же вы интересуетесь из финансовых соображений, то, что называется, хоть сегодня. Но в таком случае нужна квалифицированная сиделка.

— Я интересуюсь, исходя из её состояния, деньги позволяют лечиться столько, сколько потребуется. Надеюсь, нахождение Ренаты здесь не просочится в прессу?

— Естественно, нет. Будьте предельно осторожны во время разговора, если, конечно, вы не желаете её отправить на тот свет.

— Вы так говорите, как будто вам не всё равно. — Земфира вместо более резкого ответа фыркнула.

— Не знаю, что у вас произошло с медработниками, но поверьте моему опыту — никто не хочет причинить пациентам вреда. Позволите вопрос? Всего один. — Мужчина посмотрел на часы и что-то записал в свой потрёпанный ежедневник.

— Да.

— Вы точно уверены, что не сбежите после первой встречи?

— Если бы я не была уверена, то не сидела бы сейчас с вами, — довольно сухо отозвалась Земфира, всё-таки решив, что лечащий врач Ренаты ей более чем неприятен. Что-то было в этом пожилом мужчине отталкивающее, заставляющее насторожиться. А может, ей, взвинченной и испуганной, так всего лишь казалось.

— Простите великодушно, но нравы шоу-бизнеса далеки от гуманных. Да и ваш интерес может быть не самым благовидным.

— Вы меня раскусили. По основной специальности я киллер, а в свободное время пою песни и гастролирую.

В кабинет к Вульфу заглянула Литвинова-старшая.

— Карл Карлович, всё в порядке, Рената готова пообщаться. Земфира, я подожду тебя в машине, хорошо?

— Пойдёмте. — Карл Карлович поднялся из-за стола и первым направился к двери.

— Конечно. — Земфира достала ключи от машины и, отдав их Алисе Михайловне, последовала за доктором на ватных ногах.

Уже на подходе к нужной комнате она как-то нервно усмехнулась:

— Вежливый персонал, никто не обращает внимания.

— У нас, простите за откровенность, находится большое количество известных людей, так что… В жёлтую прессу никто не побежит сливать информацию. С вами побудет медсестра Жанна.

Вульф ушёл, оставив женщину наедине с чувством вины и, несмотря ни на что, желанием поскорее увидеть. Земфира остановилась возле белой двери с табличкой «19» и, в нерешительности потоптавшись, взялась за ручку. А затем, не дав себе возможности испугаться ещё больше, толкнула дверь от себя.


	4. 4

_**Я вдыхаю твои обстоятельства,** _   
_**Чтобы выдохнуть и оказаться возле.** _

Земфира остановилась возле белой двери с табличкой «19» и, в нерешительности потоптавшись, взялась за ручку. А затем, не дав себе возможности испугаться ещё больше, толкнула дверь от себя.

Горло перехватило только от одного силуэта, до боли знакомого. А когда Рената обернулась, отвлечённая от своего занятия — складывания очередного журавлика, — Земфира почувствовала, как что-то внутри оборвалось.

— Здравствуй.

— Можно… Можно я подойду?

Литвинова развернулась полностью и подъехала к вошедшей сама.

— Это не заразно.

Рамазанова пыталась найти хоть тень улыбки в серых глазах любовницы, но не могла. Ситуация была предельно серьёзной и тревожной. Разговор мог закончиться чем угодно, несмотря на обоюдное желание сохранить отношения и то хрупкое, ценное, нежное, что ещё оставалось где-то глубоко внутри.

Земфира не придумала ничего лучше, как присесть на корточки перед Ренатой и, вместо того, чтобы взять за руку, поправить плед на коленях.

— Не надо жалости, ладно? Я тебя ни в чём не виню. Просто не лучшая полоса была. Да и есть… Так бывает. Если тебе не хочется это всё видеть — уходи, пожалуйста, раз и навсегда. Насовсем. Сейчас, пока я не успела понять, что ты вернулась.

— Рената… О чём ты говоришь? Какое «уходи»? — На этот раз певица поймала руку Литвиновой и взяла так, как берут навсегда, окончательно. Нежно и всё-таки крепко.

— Я не забытая на дороге вещь, чтобы за мной вернуться, когда вздумается. Прости, я, наверное, говорю резкие вещи… Но не сказать не могу, прости. Тебе нужна стареющая любовница-инвалид?

— Ты не инвалид! Просто сейчас тебе нужна помощь других людей, всё наладится. Вот увидишь. И не старая — тебе всего сорок с небольшим.

— Думаешь?

— Знаю. И никуда я от тебя не уйду. Обещаю.

— Ты… Правда не уйдёшь? Мне очень хочется понять, что изменилось за те месяцы, что мы не виделись. Ты изменила взгляд на мир? Свою концепцию? Я уже не балласт? — Земфира слушала её с восхищением, поражаясь, что в любимом голосе нет ненависти, лишь интерес и дикая, невозможная усталость. А ещё, всё-таки, любовь.

— Правда.

— Я не знаю, кого я любила всё это время и продолжаю любить. Ты же ушла… Объявив, что тебе нужно двигаться дальше. — Рената тщательно подбирала слова, осторожно, как будто боялась сказать лишнее. А Земфира, глядя на неё с ужасом, пыталась решить — остановить поток опасной откровенности или всё-таки не стоит?

— Если ты меня не прогонишь — я останусь. Если прогонишь — останусь всё равно.

— Тогда ты говорила искренне? Была настоящей? Или ты настоящая именно сейчас?

— Сейчас. Мне не следовало срываться на тебе и нести чушь… Тёмный период, тяжёлые гастроли, новый альбом забрали все силы. Это ни… ни капли не оправдание, но… Прости! Рената, я не имела права срываться на тебе. Это всё из-за меня, Господи.

— Да. Из-за тебя. Доктор говорит — невроз. И посттравматический шок, но это пройдёт, наверное. Видишь, я могу об этом говорить. Всё не так ужасно. Тебе же расписали в красках, что со мной было, верно?

— Если бы я знала… Если бы я только знала. Ты всегда была сильнее нас двоих, такая сильная, вопреки… Если бы я знала, что это так на тебя подействует…

— Теперь знаешь. Поэтому, пожалуйста, подумай. Нужно ли тебе это всё. Хочешь ли ты отношений, ведь отказалась от меня несколько месяцев назад.

— Твою ж… Мне со всех сторон твердят — подумай, подумай! Непохоже, что я уже подумала.

— Похоже-похоже, не ругайся. — Рената впервые за весь разговор чуть-чуть улыбнулась и снова коснулась волос Земфиры, тёмных, взъерошенных прядей. — Ты знаешь… Тебе уже пора.

— Ты меня выгоняешь?

— Нет, что ты. Просто я знаю, что у тебя завтра уже концерт. Надо ехать, работа — это важно. Я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня у тебя были проблемы.

— Давай так договоримся. Сейчас самое важное — это ты, твоё самочувствие и наши отношения. Всё остальное… Не стоит того, чтобы… Я говорила с Карлом Карловичем, он вроде бы одобрил вот это. — Земфира достала из сумки телефон. — Мы сможем общаться в любое время. Если ты… Ты захочешь, конечно.

— Ну сейчас же я разговариваю с тобой, — спокойно отозвалась Рената.

— У нас есть ещё время? — Земфира обернулась на медсестру, которая, судя по выражению лица, больше всего хотела слиться со стеной и вообще оказаться подальше отсюда.

— Да, ещё пять минут, — строго заявила девушка, поправляя медицинскую шапочку. — Пора принимать лекарства.

— Целых пять минут, — пробормотала Рамазанова, поднимаясь на ноги. — Ты делаешь фантастических журавликов, ты знаешь об этом?

— Зе, ну я же вижу, что они кривые, неидеальные… — Литвинова пожала плечами, подъезжая к подоконнику. Земфира, склонившись над ним, что-то делала из бумаги.

— Идеально место в музее, мы просто живём. — Земфира, смастерив кораблик и самолёт, что-то на них написала, положила на подоконник телефон и вернулась обратно к Ренате.

Ей безумно хотелось её поцеловать, она так соскучилась, просто невероятно, но присутствие медсестры всё портило. Сожаление на Земфирином лице не укрылось от Ренаты, она почему-то отвела взгляд и слегка вздрогнула, когда глаза Земфиры оказались вновь почти вровень с её.

— Ну что, мне пора… — Певица снова присела на корточки перед креслом и, взяв Ренатину руку в свою, поцеловала её раскрытую ладонь, а потом закрыла. — Будем общаться так часто, как только возможно. В телефоне, кстати, забит номер Алисы Михайловны, Ульяны и мой. Больше никого. И пожалуйста, не отключай его, хорошо?

— Разумеется. Это так ужасно, звонить в пустоту.

В её словах Земфире вновь послышался упрёк, но она не могла злиться на Литвинову, понимая её правоту и собственный непомерный, в данном случае, эгоизм.

— Я приеду на днях, не смей думать, что я не вернусь, — уже на пороге попросила Земфира, которой эта мысль внушала неподдельный ужас.

— Хорошо, постараюсь. Но… Всякое бывает, ты сама понимаешь.

Возможно, они бы ещё что-то сказали друг другу, если бы не медсестра, серьёзно относящаяся к своим обязанностям — она взяла с тумбочки контейнер с таблетками и стакан с водой.

Земфира ушла, осторожно притворив за собой дверь, словно боясь нарушить тот мир и, кажется, взаимопонимание, что остались после непростого, но безумно нужного разговора. Теперь ей следовало снова зайти к Вульфу, немного его подождать и кратко переговорить о плане дальнейших действий. Прежде ему нужно было осмотреть Ренату и поговорить с ней.

Ожидание давалось Земфире непросто — она слонялась по широкому коридору, не зная, куда себя девать. Те десять минут, что доктор провёл в комнате Литвиновой, показались ей сотней. Но рано или поздно всё заканчивается — Карл Карлович вышел из комнаты Ренаты и отвёл Земфиру в сторонку, к кадке с какой-то дико раскидистой пальмой.

— Приезжайте дня через два, максимум три. Если вы не появитесь у неё дольше, то, боюсь, весь положительный эффект сойдёт на нет. Не закрепится попросту. А это, позвольте заметить, не очень хорошо.

— У меня гастроли, завтра первый концерт, и они будут через день, по всей стране. — Земфира поймала себя на мысли, что начинает оправдываться. — Я не могу ничего отменить.

— Решайте, что для вас важнее. Телефон ей не заменит вас при всём желании. А теперь всего доброго, мне нужно идти. — Вульф, чуть кивнув на прощание, пошёл по своим делам.

— Давно решила, — тихо отозвалась Земфира, глядя себе под ноги. — Но есть слово «надо».


	5. 5

 

_**Жить в твоей голове**_  
_**И любить тебя неоправданно, отчаянно.**_  
_**Жить в твоей голове**_  
_**И убить тебя неосознанно, нечаянно.**_  


Шести часов Земфира ждала, как манны небесной. За два часа она успела прибрать дома, всё проверить, передумать и переобсудить с самой собой их с Ренатой девять лет, выкурить непонятно сколько сигарет, надеть на себя всё теплое, что было под рукой — свитер и шарф крупной вязки, — а потом просто сидела и смотрела на часы. До выхода из дома было время, оставалось ждать. Готовности к предстоящему выступлению в славном городе Рязани не было абсолютно, внутренние проблемы затмили всё и всех, но перфекционизм в деле, въевшийся в подкорку — Земфира знала, — не даст ей облажаться на сцене.

И если ещё рабочие проблемы певица знала, как решить, то всё, что касалось Ренаты, вызывало лёгкую оторопь. Что теперь делать и как налаживать отношения, Земфира не знала, точнее, знала… Но боялась сделать ещё хуже, ей было ужасно стыдно и её не покидало ощущение, что Рената это чувствует и пропасть между ними становится всё больше и больше — хотя больше, наверное, было просто некуда.

Делать вид, что всё нормально, Земфира не могла, но и показательно «скорбное» лицо ей казалось неуместным и глупым. Но в одном она была уверена точно — Рената ей нужна. Очень. И ради неё придётся сделать даже невозможное, чтобы всё встало на свои законные места.

«Что же делать… И посоветоваться не с кем. Ну как, не с кем… С мамой. Она точно поймёт. А если не поймёт, то вправит мне мозги. Она это умеет — мастер. И уже можно звонить. Отлично… Поговорю и поеду. Идеальный, блин, план». — С этой единственно бодрой мыслью Земфира взяла в руки телефон и стала набирать номер. В Уфе часы показывали начало девятого, и если Земфира не ошибалась, то её мама уже успела встать, вероятно, даже позавтракать, и теперь занималась привычными делами. Вмешиваться со своими проблемами вот так беспардонно она всё-таки не могла, хотя знала: в случае любой проблемы всегда могла позвонить домой или свалиться как снег на голову и получить поддержку, помощь и всё остальное.

— Да, слушаю.

— Мам, привет. Это я.

— Земфира! Всё хорошо?

— Мамуль, а почему должно что-то случиться? Я тебе и просто так звоню. Из каждого города, между прочим.

— Если всё действительно в порядке, я рада.

— Знаешь, что я подумала, мам? Скоро же Новый год… И как бы уже надо определяться, где, с кем, куда. Может, мы к тебе завалимся? На недельку. Ну, может, не на недельку, там как с работой, но дня три — точно. Или, если хочешь, приедем, заберём тебя сюда, в Москву.

— А тебе самой как удобнее?

— Мама, выбираешь ты. Как скажешь, так и будет.

— Хорошо, я подумаю. Дочь, может, ты скажешь уже наконец, зачем позвонила и что с твоим голосом? Не думай заявить, что всё хорошо. Несколько сотен километров мне не помеха, я слышу, что у тебя что-то не так.

— Помнишь, я говорила ещё в сентябре, что мы с Ренатой… Мы расстались. Точнее, поругались, в общем… Я ушла.

— Помню. Но ты сказала «мы»… Или ты о мальчиках?

— И о мальчиках в том числе. Нифига они не мальчики, кстати. Хотя, когда рубятся в приставку и просят приготовить им супчик — дети. Просто понимаешь… Мам, я её очень обидела… И не знаю, как быть. Буквально на днях мы снова стали общаться, я боюсь всё испортить снова.

— Она тебя простит, я думаю. Просто дай ей время. И тебе самой нужно время, чтобы это всё улеглось и встало на свои места. Земфира, ты же умная девочка, сама прекрасно знаешь, что Рената — это навсегда.

— Я сама себя простить не могу за это. Если вкратце — у неё был нервный срыв, сейчас она в клинике. А я… А я в туре, ты же знаешь. Сегодня Рязань, послезавтра Воронеж… Восемь концертов в этом месяце.

— Вот если бы было восемьдесят, то ещё можно было бы расстроиться. Ты всё прекрасно успеешь. И не обязательно быть рядом каждый день и каждую минуту. Отыграешь концерты и сможешь поехать к ней.

— Мам, ты супермудрый человек у меня…

— Обведу этот день красным цветом — ты, Земфира, меня послушалась и не сделала наоборот. Или сделаешь? — Флорида Хакиевна на том конце провода откровенно смеялась.

— Да, я хочу сегодня после концерта поехать к ней. Так доктор говорил, что нельзя долго отсутствовать… Первая встреча, а дня через два — вторая.

— Всё будет хорошо. У вас обязательно всё наладится, вот увидишь. Ты поела?

— Мам! — теперь смеялась Земфира. — То же самое я могу спросить у тебя. Да, я ела. И тепло оделась. И даже возьму с собой шапку, помнишь, смешную такую, чёрную?

— Помню, да.

— Ну ладно, мамуль, пока. Мне пора выходить. Из Рязани позвоню, целую.

— Хорошо. Удачной дороги, девочка моя, — пожелала Флорида Хакиевна и отключилась.

«Мда… Девочка-скандал. Накосячила будь здоров, блин. Такой ценой убедилась, что мне нужна только Рената. Осталось за малым — убедить её в этом и как-то её вылечить. Мда… Блин, вот чё я творю? Ренату, неходячую, временно, собралась тащить за полторы тысячи километров… Или маме придётся ехать. Мда. Но, с другой стороны, они обе мне безумно нужны и важны… Ладно, разберусь. Маме нравится Москва, может, и соберётся. А если нет, наконец-то проедемся с Ренатой куда-нибудь не по делам. А просто потому что захотелось. Всё, пора настраиваться на концертный режим», — скомандовав себе таким образом, Земфира посмотрела на часы. Если таксист нигде не застрял и не сломался, то он должен был оказаться у её подъезда ровно через пять минут.

Пока она всё проверяла и отключала, на телефон пришло сообщение от водителя.

«Отлично. По дороге всё ещё раз мысленно отрепетирую и придумаю, что купить Ренате. Не с пустыми же руками…» — Земфира, захлопнув за собой дверь, с одной лёгкой сумкой в руках, поспешила вниз по лестнице, игнорируя лифт. Больше всего ей хотелось, чтобы происходящее как можно скорее утряслось и всё вернулось на круги своя.

* * * 

Концерт они отыграли, как всегда, на уровне. Всё звучало так, как нужно, публика принимала тепло, случился тот самый энергетический обмен, и Земфира могла бы сказать, что она сейчас счастлива. Но… Она так не могла даже подумать. Но вслух благодарила зал, посвящала песни, что-то говорила — что, даже не запоминала, но явно ничего такого, компрометирующего.

Самой отчётливой мыслью на песне «Жить в твоей голове» — от первой ноты до последней буквы Ренатиной — было понимание, что она действительно поедет в клинику. И плевать на всё остальное. В конце концов, Воронеж — не Австралия, доберётся она туда самостоятельно и никуда не опоздает. Земфира знала, что парни — её музыканты — будут не слишком рады, но это не беспокоило. Сейчас в приоритете была Литвинова. На финальной песне Земфира уже сгорала от нетерпения. Мысленно она уже мчалась сквозь темноту, огни встречных машин и расстояния — в Москву. Чтобы утром заявиться к Ренате, провести с ней как можно больше времени. Те пятнадцать минут, конечно, много дали им обеим, но этого было чертовски мало.

— Берегите себя, будьте счастливы! До новых встреч! — Это были последние слова, обращённые к залу. После чего Земфира вместе с музыкантами покинула сцену.

Странное состояние двойственности раздражало. Мысленно певица находилась за несколько сотен километров, в одной постоянно освещённой палате, а физически осознавала себя в тесной гримёрке среди множества вещей, шума и гама, в голове всё ещё звучала музыка, аплодисменты, какие-то выкрики. И в глаза словно ещё била «пушка».

Приведя себя в более-менее приличный вид, смыв концертный макияж, взлохматив налаченные волосы, Земфира решила, что может спокойно уезжать — осталось только предупредить парней. Организаторы были в курсе её перемещений, в общем, всё складывалось удачно. Навстречу выходящей из гримёрки Земфире вырулил сияющий Маринкин — на шее у него висело полотенце, а в руке он сжимал бутылку с газировкой.

— Ты куда?

— В Москву. Дела образовались. До Воронежа сама доберусь, там свяжемся.

— А…

— Всё нормально, Дэн, всё нормально. Расслабляйтесь, только за рамки не выходите. Иначе… — Она, смеясь, провела по горлу большим пальцем.

— Да конечно, всё будет, как в лучших домах Европы.

— Ой, только не надо мне тут, что вы после концерта пойдёте и напьётесь чаю. Ладно, давай. Если что — на связи. Завтра утром звякну, пораньше.

— Босс, это жестоко! — Барабанщик скорчил жалостливую гримасу.

— Это нормально.

— Как доберёшься, напиши, окей?

— Окей-окей. — Земфира, чмокнув Дэна в щёку на прощание, едва кивнула подошедшему охраннику, и он повел её в сторону чёрного выхода.

Конечно, можно было бы остаться здесь, в Рязани, до утра, спокойно переночевать, а уже потом мчаться по делам, но в Москве, помимо Ренаты, у певицы было ещё несколько дел, не самых важных, но почему-то хотелось всё с ними решить именно сейчас.

Скрывшись за тёмными очками и крупной вязки шарфом, Земфира благополучно забралась на заднее сидение авто и устроилась с максимально возможным комфортом. Когда машина отъехала на приличное расстояние, женщина достала телефон и стала набирать сообщения. Разослав всё, что запланировала, она, подумав, выбрала абонента с именем «Рената» и прижала трубку к уху.

Отчаянно хотелось услышать голос Литвиновой, после первых двух гудков отчего-то появился страх: она не возьмёт трубку, не захочет разговаривать. Но случилось как раз наоборот.

— Зе, привет! Как ты? Только что с концерта?

— Привет. Да, в данный момент почти выехала из города…

— Как всё прошло, ты довольна?

— Более-менее. Провала, кажется, не случилось. Утром я буду у тебя. Примерно часов в одиннадцать. Ну, там уже ближе, напишу или позвоню.

— Земфира, ну так нечестно! Ты не можешь срываться из каждого города… Ещё хорошо, что Рязань близко. — Несмотря на возмущение, в голосе Ренаты была слышна радость. Настоящая, не наигранная.

— Что именно? И вообще, не спорь, пожалуйста. Мне лучше знать, что я могу, а что нет.

— Не даёшь поспорить. Я очень рада, очень.

— Как твои дела? Хватит обо мне на сегодня.

— Сегодня приезжали мама с Улей.

— И?

— Давай при встрече, хорошо?

— Конечно. Но ты в порядке?

— Да.

— Что тебе привезти?

— Себя.

— Нет, ну это понятно. Себя я точно привезу на несколько часов. А ещё?

— Ну… Себя в хорошем настроении. Люблю, когда ты улыбаешься.

— Вообще-то я уже всё придумала, просто решила проверить, совпадут наши мнения или нет.

— Представь, мама привезла мне мою косметичку, заставила тут кое-что с собой проделать… И знаешь, мне всё нравится. Стало как-то… Приличнее.

— Если ты намекаешь, что стала ещё красивее, то не соглашусь — ты прекрасна в принципе.

— Зе!

— Тебе спать не пора? Уже двенадцать почти… Мне влетит за поздние звонки.

— Я уже почти сплю. Не хватало только разговора с тобой.

— Ладно, расскажи мне, как там твои бумажные друзья?

— Висят, украсивливают собой реальность. Уля тоже помогла чуть-чуть.

— Отлично. Слушай, тебе правда пора. С утра я позвоню пожелать доброго утра и всякое такое. Идёт?

— Спокойной ночи. И сама поспи, а то я тебя знаю…

— И я себя знаю. До завтра! — Земфира, чтобы не нарваться на что-нибудь ещё, быстренько отключилась. Теперь, после разговора, ей было по-настоящему хорошо. Вглядываясь в капли дождеснега на окне и яркие встречные огни, Земфира принялась мечтать, как всё будет завтра и, главное, как всё сложится потом.

* * * 

Они медленно гуляли по больничной аллее, довольные одиночеством — здесь можно было поговорить спокойно, без лишних ушей и глаз. Земфира, к возмущению Литвиновой, заставила её надеть красную вязаную шапку, перчатки и красный же вязаный шарф — всё было в тон, красиво и, главное, тепло.

— Ну я не маленькая уже… Мама тут, это самое, ударилась в воспитательный процесс, Уля. Теперь ты.

— Ну тепло же. Ренат, вот начнёшь бегать на своих двоих, хоть голышом ходи, а сейчас утепляйся, будь любезна.

— Вредина.

— Ещё какая.

— А я тут подумала… Знаешь, в общем, мне даже неловко…

— Что?

— Давай заведём кошку?

— Кошку? Ренат, ну, а кто за ней присматривать будет? У Алисы кошаков, тобою принесённых, целая футбольная команда. И нам в дом ещё…

— Просто я подумала, что не сразу получится вернуться к работе, если вообще получится… И было бы хорошо, чтобы дома был кто-то кроме меня. Живой. Чтобы не одной, понимаешь?

— Да понимаю я всё. У меня, кстати говоря, будет масса свободного времени. Подумай, может, я лучше кошки?

— Ты лучше, это вне сравнений. А вот кисундра нам нужна.

— Хорошо, заведём. Назовём как-нибудь экстравагантно… Ты уже решила, какую породу хочешь?

— Бродяжку. Чтобы непородистая, такая, знаешь… С зелёными глазами, чёрная, лохматая, ну и с белым, конечно…

— Хм. Знакомый портрет. — Земфира, поправив чёлку, засмеялась. — Тогда я тем более не против.

— Спасибо за цветы, это так… Я скучала по ним. Когда всё чёрно-белое, так скучно, что ли. А они такие яркие, такие свежие. — Рената, поправив на коленях плед, подняла голову вверх, глядя на свой любимый тополь. Снова обсиженный воронами.

— Я рада, что тебе понравилось. — Певица поправила на Литвиновой шарф и они ненадолго замолчали, наблюдая за тем, как стая, сорвавшись с тёмных тонких веток, летит куда-то в глубь лесопарка.

— Представляешь, Улька, прям как ты, шоколадки мне привезла. И отдала тайком от мамы, она печётся о моей диете…

— А какой вред от шоколада? Он же это, счастье приносит. Самое оно.

— И кофе нельзя. Не знаю, у врачей на это своя точка зрения, я им верю.

— Но шоколад не вздумай беречь. Уверена, если по чуть-чуть, то вреда не будет. А на салатиках и каше недолго соскучиться и загрустить.

Они прошли ещё немного и, обогнув закрытый на зиму фонтан, направились в обратном направлении. Такая прогулка нравилась Ренате несравненно больше, ей было очень тепло.

— Не замёрзла?

— Нет. — Рената отрицательно покачала головой. — Но если тебе холодно, то давай скорее обратно.

— Мне хорошо. Слушай… Я, наверное, не права, раз пообещала, не спросив тебя, но… — Певица смущённо замолкла.

— Смелее.

— В общем, я сказала маме, что мы встретим Новый год вместе. Нагрянем к ней, ну или она к нам… Как получится. Просто… Ты же знаешь, с тех пор, как не стало Рамиля, она очень сдала, и мне нужно как-то её поддерживать. Если ты откажешься — я пойму, правда. Но тогда мне придётся отлучиться и поехать к ней одной. И оставить тебя…

— И мы поедем к твоей маме, даже если я не встану на ноги?

— Даже если. Но я не думаю, что… В общем, всё будет хорошо.

— Это о многом говорит, раз ты не постесняешься меня такой. — Литвинова несмело улыбнулась.

— Я никогда тебя не стеснялась и не собираюсь. Ты не думаешь, что это глупо? Стыдиться того, кого любишь. Тебе за меня было стыдно хоть раз?

— Один раз и совсем чуть-чуть. И то не за тебя, а перед твоей соседкой. Помнишь, мы пришли тогда под утро… Не могли найти ключи, потом попасть в замок.

— Криминальное прошлое, ничего не скажешь. А вообще, ты же знаешь, что я мало пью алкоголя теперь. Больше кофе.

 

Их мирную беседу прервала странная девушка в голубом пуховике и смешной вязаной шапке, шагающая прямо на них. Она, держа за одно крыло самолётик — такой же, какой отдала Ренате немногим ранее, — вручила его Земфире. На этот раз Тата была одна, без сопровождения.

— Спасибо, — отчётливо произнесла девушка, поправляя одной рукой съехавшую на лоб шапку.

— Спасибо… Вас зовут Тата, да?

Девушка никак не отреагировала на вопрос и семенящими шажочками поспешила обратно к клинике.

— Что это было?

— Ну, самолётик… Мило, знаешь. Она такая необычная…

— Ренат, мне тут Карл Карлович одну штуку рассказал. Только не пугайся, ладно?

— Не буду. Что он тебе поведал?

— Что такой больной нет. Ни Таты, ни Татьяны, ни Натальи… Никого похожего. Мы с ним лично базу проверили. Нету такой. И тогда становится вообще непонятно, что на охраняемой территории забыла посторонняя девушка.

— Я догадывалась. Она так своевременно появилась… Подарила мне журавлика — я и начала их делать. Знаешь, Зе. Давай просто примем это как факт и всё. Не будем искать двойное дно.

— Думаешь, мне будет спокойнее, если я оставлю тебя тут, в этом мутном месте, с подозрительными девушками?

— Зе, ну в самом деле. Мне тут… нормально.

— Одно твоё слово, и я заберу тебя домой.

— У тебя работа. Мне не хочется, чтобы ты вот так моталась. Это же не жизнь, а мрак.

— Мрак — это когда тебя нет рядом. Остальное — временные неудобства. — Земфира, склонившись, поцеловала Ренату в губы, нежно и осторожно, затем распрямилась и как-то лукаво улыбнулась. Её буквально распирало от новостей, но их она благоразумно решила придержать до более уместного времени — торопиться не было необходимости. — И не думай о плохом. У тебя получится вернуться в профессию. Я это знаю.

Рената улыбнулась. Ей не хотелось громких слов признательности. Она просто верила.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Покажи мне такую себя, какой я почти научилась тебя не помнить.** _  
_**Эти байки о том, что любить легко тех, кто нам оказался сегодня ровней,** _  
_**эти сплетни о том, что больные мы исцеляемся необъяснимым чудом — это бред.** _  
_**Мы стоим на краю войны.** _  
_**И уже не умеем уйти оттуда.** _  
_**Наш мирок оккупирован — от и до, мы заложники, тени в прицелах фрицев.** _  
_**Наш покой нам дается таким трудом, от которого яростно сводит мышцы,** _  
_**наша мнимая храбрость трещит по швам, сбой дыханья в прорехах одежды виден…** _  
_**Мы могли убежать, но ползем к ногам, задыхаясь от нежности: «Пристрелите!»,** _  
_**точно зная, что этот проклятый плен нам дороже любой золотой свободы,** _  
_**наши жизни — висками в зажимах клемм, наше счастье в них впаяно электродом.** _  
_**Это степень безумия, что уже превосходит нескладную нашу правду.** _

_**Покажи мне такую себя, ma cherе.** _

_**А потом я скажу, что случится завтра.** _

_**© Кот Басё** _

Сутки пролетали с какой-то сумасшедшей скоростью. Глядя на календарь, певица привычно удивлялась тому, что умудрилась опять потеряться в датах и времени. Воронеж, Рязань, Тверь, Ярославль, Минск, Калининград уже стали историей. Оставалось два финальных шоу — в Питере и Москве. Столичные концерты Земфире почему-то казались самыми сложными, самыми важными — волнения было в сто раз больше. Музыканты это видели и честно старались сделать всё идеально.

От мысли, что между Питером и Москвой будет две свободных недели, становилось легче. Небольшой перерыв был нужен не только голове, но и связкам — к своему голосу Рамазанова старалась относиться бережно.

Но по-настоящему хорошо становилось от мысли, что скоро она приедет к Литвиновой и сможет провести с ней несколько часов. Земфира всё это время жила только телефонными разговорами с Ренатой, отодвинув даже намёки на усталость на дальний план. Сейчас она просто не имела права на слабость — столько всего нужно было сделать, что в какой-то момент появлялось лёгкое волнение. Перед трудностями певица давно не пасовала, принимаясь сразу же за их решение.

Города, аэропорты, вокзалы, гостиничные безликие номера, залы с разной акустикой и прочим — но в целом усреднённые и слегка одинаковые, — автобусы, билеты, документы, гримёрки — всё это слилось в единый шумный и пёстрый бесконечный день, который никак не желал заканчиваться.

Противную головную боль — от перелётов, недосыпов и прочих гастрольных сложностей — глушила таблетками и кофе, стараясь думать о хорошем. Добрые телефонные утра стали милой традицией, так же как и пожелания спокойной ночи. Такая мелочь, вроде бы, казалась Земфире самой важной — тонкая ниточка связывала их с Ренатой как никогда крепко.

— Долго ещё? — Рамазанова нарушила молчание впервые за всю поездку. Ей не говорилось, а водитель, к его чести, не пытался заговорить. Хотелось только одного — домой, в привычные, надёжные стены. Сначала под горячий душ, а потом, завернувшись в тёплое воздушное одеяло, сделать несколько важных звонков.

Дороги были пустынны, так что хотя бы наличие пробок не напрягало нервы. Город — заснеженный, холодный, суетливый — скорее радовал и не казался сырым, серым и мрачным, как это бывало в другие времена года. Спасал, как всегда, снег.

— Минут тридцать.

Земфира, нацепив тёмные очки — чтобы отгородиться от окружающего мира, а не для того, чтобы уставшие глаза не раздражал свет мимо проносящихся машин, — пыталась понять, куда же ей теперь двигаться. Те несколько месяцев, что она провела без Ренаты, к счастью, почти забылись — прежние чувства, как ни странно, вернулись и стали ещё сильнее. Но вместе с тем осознаннее — теперь Земфира чётко видела, что можно, а что нет, какую черту переступать действительно не стоит, а что она себе может позволить без ущерба для них обеих.   
  
"Может, куда-нибудь в Подмосковье ее отвезти? Свежий воздух, полезно... А как везти? И сможет ли она? Надо поговорить с доктором, что он скажет. Опасно слишком, вдруг что-то пойдет не так и Рената снова испугается... Блин, вот почему так всё сложно, а?  По идее, должна помочь домашняя обстановка, но у нас везде узкие дверные проемы - коляска не пройдет. Надо поговорить с Алисой ещё. Она же врач, посоветует что-нибудь дельное. И всё-таки хорошо, что у меня перерыв в туре. И Ренату, и тур я бы не  потянула. Наверное", — Земфира настолько углубилась в собственные мысли, что водителю пришлось слегка потрясти её за плечо — на голосовые сигналы женщина не реагировала.

— Извините. Магнитные бури, наверное. Зависла.

Расплатившись и спрятав часть лица в тёплом вязаном шарфе, Земфира выбралась наружу и поспешила к подъезду. Из вещей у неё была небольшая спортивная сумка — ездить с тридцатью чемоданами личных вещей певица не любила, — так что водителю даже не пришлось нести её багаж до лифта или, что хуже, до квартиры.

План у Земфиры был — звонок Алисе. Для визита время было слишком поздним. А уже по итогу — завтра, прямо с утра, поездка к Ренате.

Она поднялась на лифте на нужный этаж, нашла ключи и стала возиться с замком — с непривычки не получилось быстро. Скинув тёплые вещи и оставив разбор сумки на потом, она кинулась в ванную. Хотелось согреться и смыть с себя тяжёлый день — переезды всегда давались нелегко. А сегодня они вообще летели из Калининграда после хорошего, особенного в плане энергетики концерта.

Как и мечталось ранее, Земфира, в спортивных штанах и майке, завернулась в одеяло и набрала номер Алисы. Тянуть дальше она просто не могла — беспорядок в мыслях приносил почти физические неудобства.

«Ха… Рената бы точно не оценила пепельницу на кровати. Ну ладно, в её отсутствие — ничего страшного. А потом я буду приличной и курить в кроватке не стану». — Усмехнувшись своим мыслям, Земфира закурила. В правое ухо били монотонные гудки, но Алиса, насколько она знала, ложилась спать значительно позднее.

— Алло.

— Алиса Михайловна? Добрый вечер.

— Здравствуй, детка. Ты в Москве?

— Да, недавно вошла домой. Можно с вами поговорить? Это очень важно для меня…

— Разумеется.

— Ох, я не знаю, как начать.

— С начала и начни.  
  
— В общем, Ренате будет лучше дома, как мне кажется... А вот где устроить этот самый "дом" — я без понятия. И вообще, можно ли ей сейчас куда-то ехать... Доктор в больнице на меня смотрит, как на врага народа. К нему не подкатишься, — певица, выдав все свои сомнения, вздохнула. Она не просила решать проблемы за неё, нужна была точка опоры, чьё-то объективное мнение. - Мне бы очень помог ваш совет, как врача, как матери... У меня тупик.  
  
— Что тебя смущает? Наличие кресла?   
  
— Ну, да. И ванная... Как мы будем справляться, представляю слабо. 

— Земфира, скажи мне честно. Ты не веришь в то, что Рената поправится? Будет ходить, обслуживать себя и вообще, станет собой прежней?

— Да ну что вы! Верю, я даже мысли не допускаю на тот счёт, если... - Земфира, начав эмоциональную речь, осеклась. Алиса попала в точку, нечаянно или намеренно.

— Самообман — не лучшая стратегия. Ты не веришь в лучшее, но всё равно появилась на горизонте Ренаты и обнадёжила её, - тон Литвиновой стал строгим.

— Вы тоже думаете, что я снова свалю в закат?!

— Знаешь, пусть мои слова прозвучат эгоистично и жестоко, однако я скажу. Важнее здоровья Ренаты для меня ничего нет. Ты можешь помочь, а можешь всё разрушить окончательно. Если хочешь, я поговорю с Ренатой, всё ей объясню, что ты испугалась и больше не придёшь.

  
Земфира сердито сопела в трубку, стараясь не сорваться и не нахамить. Эмоции в данном случае лишь мешали.

  
— Не надо вот перегибать, Алиса Михална. По-жа-луй-ста!

  
— В общем, если хочешь знать моё мнение — далеко от клиники мою дочь увозить не стоит. Я поговорю с Карлом, завтра же утром. И знаешь, что? Неподалеку от клиники вроде бы сдаются дома... Для родственников или для пациентов клиники, чтобы они могли бывать дома на выходных. Подумай над этим вариантом.  
  
— Подумаю. Идея хорошая, главное, чтобы нас не спалили журналисты или владельцы домика не слили инфу в сеть. С них станется.

— Пессимизм — не лучший взгляд на мир, — словно между прочим произнесла Литвинова-старшая, успевшая пожалеть о том, что сорвалась на Земфиру. Да, она была виновата в том, что случилось с Ренатой, но валить на неё все шишки до конца как-то не привлекало.

— Слышала бы нас Рената...Как мы общаемся. Я сама устроила весь этот кошмар, теперь сижу, прошу у вас совета. Другая бы мать прибила меня, а вы терпите, — певица улыбнулась в трубку, надеясь, что обстановка между ними хоть чуть-чуть разрядится.

— И ещё, Земфир. Меня беспокоит Ульяна. Ты бы поговорила с ней, моего влияния недостаточно.

— А что случилось? Не могу поверить, что киндер вас не слушается.

— Не в этом дело. Девочке очень одиноко, она думает, что мать её бросила... Понимаю, что ты сейчас же не кинешься её утешать, но имей ввиду. У неё и возраст такой непростой.

— Хорошо, конечно. Она на меня очень злится?

— Нет, но это с её слов. В чудесную Улькину головку влезть я не могу.

  
— Бедный ребёнок. Ладно, что-нибудь придумаем. 

  
— Хорошо. Время позднее, приятных снов. 

  
— Спокойной ночи.

 

Пожилая женщина отключилась. А Земфира, растерянно глянув на докуренную до фильтра сигарету, потянулась за новой. Потом потянулась за блокнотом на тумбочке. Требовалось упорядочить мысли на бумаге.

В итоге, ещё через двадцать минут, успокоенная более-менее появившимися ориентирами, Земфира, сама себе улыбаясь, разбирала дорожную сумку. На часах была уже полночь, и звонить любимой женщине певица не рискнула. Они боролись за режим и здоровый сон, а болтовня уже в первом часу ночи никак не вписывалась в рамки полезного.

Но Рената нарушила молчание между ними сама, прислав сообщение:

_«Не спишь? Зе, я ужасно соскучилась. Ты уже дома?»_

«Дома, почти сплю. Ренат, тебе тоже пора»

_«Я уже. Почти.»_

«Завтра утром буду у тебя. Соскучилась дико»

_«Целую, спи»_

— Легко сказать — спи. Уснёшь тут…

Земфира набрала сообщение насчёт завтрашнего сюрприза, но передумала и стёрла. Вместо этого к Ренате полетело множество поцелуйчиков — столько, сколько влезло в размер самой смс-ки. И пусть это было где-то глупо и по-дурацки, но после этого Земфира засыпала успокоенная и почти счастливая.


End file.
